Feliz Navidad
by Saladita12
Summary: En Navidad, epoca de paz y amor, Kai y Rei encuentran que los mejores regalos no siempre vienen envueltos y con moños exhuberantes. Lemon, AU


**Declimer: **esta parte es la que me hace sufrir….si ya sabemos que Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos créanme, Beyblade seria Yaoi, lemon y seguramente estaría prohibido en muchos países, los personajes y la historia de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki/TV Tokyo y demás asociados, este fic esta echo con pura diversión y sin fines de lucro

**Pareja: **la única eh inmejorable nn Kai x Rei

**Género: **Yaoi, Shota, Oneshot y lemon

_**PD: asi es…de ahora en adelante seré una ORGULLOSA**** participante de Crónicas Kai x Rei n-n y eh aquí mi regalo por haberme aceptado, perdon si esta algo corto n.nU**_

"-diálogos-"

"_pensamientos_"

'alguna frase resaltado o alguna ironía'

**Feliz Navidad**

**By: Dita Hiwatari Kon**

**E**sa era una noche esplendida para celebrar Navidad, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo dejándose ver en todo su esplendor y una luna llena hacía que el conjunto pareciese uno de los miles regalos que 'Santa Claus' regalaba ese año. El Humo salía de la mayoría de las chimeneas dando a entender que había familias dentro de aquellas pequeñas y bellas casas de madera de caoba y tejado de una madera que parecía roble, la nieve caía sobre la cara de las personas que iban caminando por la acera y también hacía que los niños salieran a jugar para hacer guerras de nieve o muñecos en si. Las familias o al menos la mayoría de ellas estaban preparando todo para que esa noche fuera espectacular, sobretodo en una casa de una madera algo rojiza y de ventanas de un color mas apiñonado se podía ver la alegría que gobernaba. Dentro de la casa había una sala con sillones de terciopelo color entre café y vino, de paredes de madera también, el piso era de un color claro y tenía una alfombre con una combinación de rojos y anaranjados, la chimenea estaba prendida y de ella desprendía el calor hogareño, un árbol navideño se podía identificar perfectamente, ya que sus luces eran verdes, azules, amarillas y rojas a veces variando hacia el anaranjado y el azul verde. En la cocina se podía ver a una mujer, esta lucía de unos treinta y cuatro años, tenía su cabello negro recogido en una trenza algo desordenada y sus ojos color ámbar miraban el libro de recetas siguiendo los pasos que decía para preparar aquel manjar que comerían sus familiares y amigos, todo estaba tranquilo ahí dentro. En aquella parte de Japón no era tan normal preparar un platillo americano, a lo cual un par de ojitos curiosos observaron con hambre aquella ave que la mujer mayor estaba cocinando, la mujer sonrió con gracia a lo que hacia el niño y le dio un chocolate que casualmente estaba en la mesa donde se hallaban los demás ingredientes para preparar aquel pavo. El niño tomo con felicidad la golosina y se fue había el patio para disfrutar del sabor azucarado de este. Le dio tres mordidas y lo volvió a guardar, no quería que se le acabara tan rápido aquel dulce que tanto le gustaba, cuando iba de regreso a la casa oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, se volteó y pudo ver bien como cuatro personas se acercaban. Una mujer, de cabellos azulados al igual que sus ojos traía de la mano a un niño de curiosos cabellos bicolores y unas orbes rubíes que lo observaban con ansia, detrás de ellos se hallaban dos adultos, uno mas joven que el otro. El niño se soltó del agarre de su madre y corrió con el otro pequeño, al llegar con el le sonrió.

"-buenas noches Rei-" comento el niño de ojos carmesí sonriéndole al otro que le respondió de la misma forma y le abrazo por lo cual Rei se sonrojo al sentir las manos del otro en su espalda correspondiéndole el abrazo

"-buenas noches Kai!-" dijo enérgicamente el otro a su vez que se soltaba del abrazo que le brindaba a su amigo, invitando a pasar a la familia Rei se dirigió con Kai a la sala de televisión, al llegar simplemente jugaron un rato videojuegos.

Ambos eran buenos amigos desde que Rei se había mudado con su tía debido a la trágica muerte de sus padres. Ellos en un principio no se dirigían la palabra debido a la frialdad de uno y la timidez del otro, pero un día la mascota de Kai se había escapado y había ido directamente a parar al patio del oji-ambarino, cuando Hiwatari había llegado donde su querida mascota, esta estaba siendo acariciada por Rei que la miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que inmediatamente el otro quedara enormemente agradecido con el neko por haber cuidado a su perro, al final del dia terminaron charlando de muchas cosas que tenían en común, entre ellas el gusto hacía los animales. Desde ese día se vieron muy seguido, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos, desde entonces ya habían pasado dos años y ahora ambos rondaban los ocho años, durante los cuales pasaron muchas experiencias tanto, agradables como desagradables, pero el punto no era ese, era el que ahora eran muy buenos amigos. Cuando se aburrieron de jugar videojuegos decidieron salir a jugar con la abundante nieve que en ese entonces caía, pero por ese mismo motivo los padres declararon que no podían salir. Enojados, decepcionados y tristes ambos niños subieron al cuarto del de cabellos azabaches, ahí decidieron ver una película que al dueño del cuarto le gustaba mucho, ambos veían la película con interés, pero al poco tiempo el cansancio venció a Kai, haciendo que se durmiera al lado de Rei. Al terminar la película el oji-ambarino pudo notar como el joven Hiwatari dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro haciendo que este se sonrojara abruptamente por la cercanía de su amigo. Desde hacía ya un tiempo se había sentido extraño hacía el otro, sentimientos tales que lo hacían sentirse extraño cuando estaba con el otro, se sentia muy feliz, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas inevitablemente se tornaban de un color rojizo, se sentía extraño ante este desconocido sentimiento, a veces le daban ganas de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, para que no se fuera de su lado y estar todo el tiempo con el. Llevado por esas emociones se acerco al rostro del otro, podía observar todas las fracciones de Kai, su pálido rostro lo embriagaba, tenía la nariz respingada y su piel se notaba tersa y bien cuidada, paso una de sus manitas por la mejilla para asegurarse que era como la imaginaba, ¡y en efecto lo era¡, su piel era suave y calida por mas que pareciese que fuera fría, cerro sus ojitos disfrutando aquel roce cuando sintió una manita sobre la suya e instintivamente abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada penetrante de Kai que lo miraba con interrogación a sus actos. Rei se coloro al darse cuenta de sus acciones eh inmediatamente intento quitar su manita pero Kai no lo dejo.

"-por que hiciste eso Rei?-" pregunto Kai con su mirada recorriendo la carita sonrojada del otro, curiosamente se sintió muy bien con la caricia del otro y ahora se sentia feliz al ver la carita de Rei sonrojada ante tan simple toque, podía oler la embriagante fragancia a vainilla que el chino despedía haciendo que su ser volara, al no obtener respuesta se enderezo hasta quedar a la altura del otro que lo miraba con arrepentimiento y vergüenza "-por que lo hiciste?-" volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono mas cariñoso, lo cual sorprendió a Rei que seguía sin responder. La cara de Kai se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la de Rei, ya podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse cuando Rei finalmente hablo

"-te quiero Kai-"dijo antes de que Kai pegara sus labios contra los de Rei, apenas un roce basto para que Rei cerrara los ojos y colocara sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Kai. Los inexpertos labios de ambos se movían con timidez ante el tal acto que desconocían. Kai lamió lentamente los labios entreabiertos del neko que reacciono al acto y abrió su boca dejando entrar la sedienta lengua de Kai dentro de si. Su lengua exploraba esa cavidad de Rei con deseo y exasperación intentando aprenderse de memoria cada uno de sus rincones, arrebatándole suaves gemidos al oji-dorado los cuales morían en su boca. Las manos de Rei se pasearon por los cabellos azulados de Kai mientras las manos de este rodeaban aquella linda cinturita cubierta por la túnica china que traía puesta. La necesidad e aire los obligo a separarse. Con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron por un momento para luego besarse de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. Las manos de Kai jalaron la cinta que el chino traía atada a la cintura para fijar sus ropajes e introdujo su mano dentro de la túnica tocando la acanelada piel de Rei, que al sentir el toque arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido. El neko no sabía que experimentaba, eso era tan nuevo para el, para ambos lo era. Su mano se deslizó por aquella parte viril del oji-carmín haciéndolo gemir de placer, al notar ese cambio en el niño de ojos rubíes repitió la acción una y otra vez haciendo que los gemidos salieran de la boca del otro. Kai, lentamente bajo al cuello de Rei donde comenzó a morderlo suavemente, lamiendo y besando, dejando a su jadeante respiración chocar en el cuello del neko. El éxtasis y el placer llegaron de inmediato al cuerpo y a los sentidos del neko...gemía de placer al sentir la lengua de Kai posada sobre su cuello y sintiéndolo bajar encorvo un poco la espalda cuando los escalofríos placenteros empezaron a recorrer su ser. Las manos inquietas de Kai entraron a tientas al pecho de Rei apenas rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, siendo dominante y bastante delicado. Una combinación tentadora. Una de las rodillas de Kai subió hasta posarse en medio de las piernas del gato, frotando lentamente y con algo de reticencia. Gemido tras gemido...muchos fueron soltados por el neko que se sentía morir en esa sensación de placer que sentía que lo inundaba...pero al darse cuenta de que solo era el él que estaba bajo circunstancias placenteras, de un movimiento ágil logro colocarse encima de su amante mientras retiraba aquella camisa estorbosa que su novio tenia puesta...cuando al fin la logro retirar empezó a besar el pecho desnudo de su pareja, con frenesí dejo marcas de mordidas sobre las tetillas pálidas de Kai mientras con sus manos intentaba des hacerse de el pantalón. Kai arqueo la espalda al sentir los labios del neko, el notar su ansiedad le provocaba mas deseo, apretó las sabanas debajo de sus puños intentando evitar inútilmente gemir.

Al sentir un bulto debajo de su pecho, el oji ambarino dedujo que se trataba de el miembro erecto de Kai...cuando por fin se deshizo de las molestias (véase pantalón y bóxer) tomo con una mano aquel miembro punzante y lo empezó a masturbar a un ritmo rápido mientras subía hacia los labios de Kai ahogando cualquier gemido que pudiese haber salido. Respondiendo ese beso, sintiendo a sus gemidos ser devorados por la boca de Rei, las manos ansiosas de Kai fueron directamente a los glúteos de Rei presionándolos fuertemente. Otro gemido fue soltado por Rei y ahogado en la boca de Kai, acelerando inconcientemente el ritmo de la masturbación de Kai. Con su mano libre acaricio la cara de su novio con ternura dándole a entender que podía hacer con el lo que le plazca. Kai bajo apresurado la ropa, con mucha dificultad y con el rostro sudoroso, se separo sus labios de los Rei. Metió sus dedos en la boca de Rei humedeciéndolos, una doble oleada de placer invadió a Kai, sus dedos humedecidos por Rei, el ritmo acompasado de la mano de Rei. Los gemidos en la boca de Kai salían sonoros, jadeando salvajemente. Rei lamió los dedos humedeciéndolos como si fueran un dulce al cual disfrutar. Sintió como ahora su propio miembro estaba ya punzante y necesitado...pero eso no lo hizo parar con su labor que recaía sobre el sexo erguido de Kai. Por fin Kai retiro sus dedos, y algo desesperado busco la entrada de Rei, masajeándola primero antes de introducir un dedo dentro. Beso los labios de Rei una vez mas y por fin introdujo al invasor. Rei paro con su labor por un instante al sentir aquel intruso en su entrada soltando un gemido de entre placer y dolor cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando los labios de Kai para apaciguar un poco de la incomodidad que sentía. Con Rei por fin acostumbrado Kai se aventuro a meter un segundo dedo moviéndolo primero lentamente, después moviéndolo en círculos y lentamente dilatando la entrada de Rei. Rei ahora soltó gemidos de placer al haberse acostumbrado a los intrusos. Empezó a el moverse a un ritmo provocador mientras se acercaba al oído de Kai y le susurraba

-hazlo-

Fue su única palabra

Atendiendo a la suplica de Rei, Kai dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando a Rei debajo de si, viendo hipnotizado aquella expresión, metió un 3 dedo y comenzó a moverlo mas rápido dentro de Rei, mirando extasiado esa linda expresión de placer en el neko.

-ah...- soltó un audible gemido a compás de que cerraba los ojos y arqueaba el cuello dando a entender que no soportaría mas tiempo aquella tortura que le brindaba Kai

Kai saco sus dedos bruscamente, mientras subía a besar las mejillas de Rei. Kai beso largamente a Rei frotando su cuerpo entero en el de Rei, frotando su miembro erecto sobre el de Rei, moviéndose acompasadamente. Debido a la fricción entre ambos miembros Rei no pudo evitar soltar muchos gemidos sumamente audibles. Por fin con Rei mas que duro Hiwatari se coloco entre las piernas de Rei se agacho de nueva cuenta solo para susurrar en el oído del neko...sonrió Kai en el cuello del neko. Lentamente lo hizo, lentamente comenzó a entrar en Rei, suspirando y disfrutando la dificultad de hacerlo. Varios gemidos siguieron al primero que salí de la boca acanelada de Rei mientras sentía a Kai entrar lentamente en su ser. Con ansiedad empezó a moverse rítmicamente con las respiraciones de ambos. Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Kai al comenzar sus embestidas, ver a Rei tan ansioso de si le causaba una alegría inmensa. Rei comenzó a moverse al lado contrario que Kai para hacer las embestidas más bruscas. Sin duda disfrutaba ese momento. El estar así con Kai hacía que se sintiese eternamente feliz...ya que estaba totalmente seguro que no solo era un acto de lujuria, si no que por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. Kai tomo las caderas de Rei y comenzó a empujarlas mas hacia el, al mismo tiempo el aumenta el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas...termino con otro gemido esta vez mas fuerte mientras, se movía rítmicamente con Rei. Tomo el miembro de Rei para masturbarlo y darle más placer al neko que tenía frente de el, y con ese frenesí Rei sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Finalmente se librero en la mano de Kai mientras sentía algo caliente que se deslizaba dentro de el. Kai cayo exhausto sobre el neko que cayo también. Ambos habían echo algo que ni en sus sueños pensaban hacer, pero se sentían felices de ello.

-te quiero Rei- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos del neko que se había recostado en su pecho y admiraba esos ojos ámbar con cariño

-yo también te quiero Kai- sonrió el neko a la vez que veía a su ahora 'pareja' adormilarse –Kai..- dijo esta vez

-hn?- respondió Kai abriendo un ojo

-feliz navidad- sonrió como el niño que era y le dio un beso en los labios a Kai para después quedarse ambos totalmente dormidos

Esto nos enseña que los mejor regalos de navidad…no siempre vienen en coloridos diseños o con moños exuberantes, el mejor regalo de navidad es el ser amado por alguien que tu amas.

_**-FIN-**_

**Les gusto? O.O? espero que si! nOn ya que me mate haciéndolo u.uU jajajaja bueno los dejo con mi primera obra que forma parte de Crónicas Kai x Rei nn espero que les guste, quejas, dudas o felicitaciones en reviews nOn gracias por su tiempo!!!!**

**By: Dita Hiwatari Kon**

**PD: disculpen si hay algún error, lo tuve que escribir bien adormilada n-nUUU**


End file.
